The Healer
by songfulfish
Summary: MutantX have to save a new mutant from capture, but Shalimar gets hurt, Brennan/Shalimar couple... please read and review! **FINISHED!!**
1. Attack at the Club

After a day of monitering the GSA's movements and finding nothing unusual, the Mutant X team had been told to go out for the night by their leader, Adam. Jesse, Shalimar, Brennan and Emma chose to go to their favourite club. Shal and Brennan took no time in going onto the dance floor, dragging Jesse and Emma with them. When it was Brennan's turn to get a round of drinks, Emma escaped with him to the bar.  
"You having a good time?" asked Brennan as he ordered the drinks.  
"Yeah, I am now," grinned Emma as she sat on a stool.  
"Normally you're the first to jump at the chance of going out to the club, why were you and Jesse resisting when Shal and I mentioned it?"  
Emma sighed, "I have been practicing with my powers so much recently that I am just so tired-"  
"That's just boredom!" laughed Brennan as he looked back out towards the dancefloor, "We need some action, things have been too slow these past few days."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
Brennan suddenly laughed and Emma turned to see what he was chuckling at. She watched as Shalimar messed around with Jesse on the dancefloor. Emma glanced from the scene and back at Brennan. He seemed to be watching Shalimar very closely.  
"What?" said Brennan as he caught her watching him, "You aren't trying to read me, are you Em?"  
"No!" she said vehemently, "Not after last time when you almost fried me with your electricity."  
"Ooh, it wasn't that bad!" said Brennan laughing.  
"What wasn't bad?" asked Shalimar as she came up beside Brennan.  
"Emma was complaining about the time she tried to read my emotions and I threw a little spark at her," said Brennan grinning as Shal playfully hit him.  
"A little spark?! Poor Emma was almost knocked out!"  
Jesse laughed before grabbing his drink from the barman, "So, why has it taken you two so long to get our drinks?"  
"I hope you weren't thinking you'd get away, Emma!" laughed Shalimar as she took a sip of her drink before dragging both Emma and Brennan onto the dancefloor, Jesse following on behind.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the club dancefloor trouble was brewing. A tall, slim brunette, called Danielle, was happily dancing away with her friends when two imposing figures appeared either side of her -one male and the other female. Danielle looked from one to the other with fear and anger in her eyes. She walked over to the table that she and her friends were using and picked up her coat and bag. The two figures followed her.  
"Leave me alone," said Danielle as they blocked her way.  
"We only want to talk to you, Danni," said the blonde woman.  
"Don't start acting as if your my friend all of a sudden, Dana," said Danielle, "You betrayed me."  
Dana looked angry. Danielle attempted to move away and the man grabbed her upper arm tightly.  
"Let go of me!"  
"Eckhart wants to see you, Danielle," said Dana's GSA partener, Harvey.  
Danielle looked at him with disgust, "You can go to hell!"  
"Hey, you okay, lady?" asked a drunken man as he wandered by with a drink in his hand.  
Harvey took one look at the guy and punched him hard. The guy flew backwards landing on a few people dancing. Dana kept a hold on Danielle as some guys decided to take on Harvey, although most people began running for the exit. Brennan, Jesse, Shalimar and Emma, noticing the fight and about a dozen GSA agents entering the club, geared up for action.  
Brennan wiped out a couple of agents with his electricity before punching and kicking two others. Jesse also began battling with a group of agents himself. Emma and Shalimar stood in front of Dana, Harvey and Danielle.  
"Help me!" said Danielle looking at Emma and Shalimar.  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here," said Emma.  
"She's not going any where with you," said Dana.  
Shalimar smiled before her eyes went feral, "Wanna bet on that?"  
Emma attacked Dana and she released Danielle's arm. Emma paused between attacks on Dana to tell Danielle to leave. Danielle thanked her before running for the exit.  
Meanwhile, Shalimar was having a sparring match with Harvey who seemed to have almost the same agility and speed as a feral. As Shalimar continued to wonder what kind of mutant Harvey was, he leapt out the way of one of her lunges and landed on the wall, sticking there like a spider. His eyes glowed red and he opened one hand and white slime shot out towards Shalimar. Shalimar managed to dodge the slime just in time. She lept at him and they continued to fight.  
Dana had managed to knock Emma to the ground and, seeing that Shalimar was about to knock Harvey completely out, she concentrated on Shalimar. Her eyes glowed purple and Shalimar suddenly froze. Brennan looked up in time to see Harvey grin and attack Shalimar. Harvey punched her hard and Shalimar fell to the ground, before he covered a bleeding wound he'd given her in his white slime. Brennan was furious and threw his electricity at Harvey and Dana. They managed to get away, with the limping but concious GSA agents following behind them.  
After watching them go, Jesse went over to Emma who was recovering from Dana's punches.  
"You okay?" he asked as he bent down to inspect her.  
"Yeah... I think, although I think I have a headache," said Emma, "Is everyone else okay?"  
"I'm fine," said Jesse before he looked over at Brennan keeling beside Shalimar, "I'm not sure about Shal."  
Brennan touched Shalimar's face lightly, her forehead was unusually hot. She opened her eyes, though, and looked at Brennan before she became aware of her bruised body. She winced in pain but tried to get up.  
"Shal, careful, you're hurt," Brennan said as he helped her sit up.  
"I'll be fine, Brennan," said Shalimar grinning, "I can take a few punches -"  
Suddenly, Shalimar collapsed in Brennan's arms.  
"Jesse! Emma!" he called them over, "We need to get Shalimar back to Sanctuary now!" 


	2. The Healer, Spider and Miss Freeze

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. This second chapter doesn't have much action, but there will be more to come. Please read and review with ideas and comments! Thanks again! -songfulfish :)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What is taking so long?" said Brennan as he paced about outside the medical room at Sanctuary.  
Jesse, who had been watching Brennan pace for the last hour, shook his head, "I don't know Brennan, but you aren't helping the situation by using up all your energy and wearing a hole in the floor."  
Brennan stopped and turned to him, "It beats just sitting there -how can you not be worried or upset about this, Shal's in there, unconcious and we have no idea what is wrong!"  
"I am worried, Shalimar's the closest person to me and I care about her a lot," Jesse said defensively.  
Brennan sighed, "Yeah, I know that, I'm sorry. I just want..."  
"To kill those GSA agents?" suggested Jesse, "Yeah, so do I."  
"Have you made a search of the database yet?"  
"No, I've been told to watch you, remember? -so you don't do anything stupid."  
Brennan rolled his eyes.  
Just then, Emma came out of the medical room.  
"You calmed down now?" she said looking at Brennan.  
"How is she?" asked Brennan ignoring Emma's question.  
"Still unconcious, but she's stable. Adam's found what looks like a poison in Shalimar's blood stream, probably from -"  
"That bastard!" exploded Brennan, "I saw him cover the wound on Shalimar's arm with slime -poisonous slime. The fucking bastard!"  
"Calm down Brennan," said Emma furiously, "You aren't helping Shalimar or us when you're like this. Adam wont let you see her..."  
Brennan went quiet and nodded.  
"That's better, come on," said Emma as she lead them into see Shalimar and Adam.  
  
Shalimar lay on the chair in the middle of the room. She looked pale but she seemed as if she was asleep. Brennan looked at her as Jesse went over and took her hand. Emma watched Brennan and, without reading him, she could tell he was still very upset and very angry. Brennan walked over to Adam and spoke to him:  
"Will she be okay?" he asked watching as Adam using the computer.  
"Honestly, I don't know," said Adam, keeping his voice low, as he looked over at Shalimar, "The poison in her blood is deadly and without knowing exactly what poison it is, I am having trouble finding an antidote that will work."  
"So, what? Are you saying that she's going to die?"  
Adam didn't get to answer his question.  
"Hey! She's waking up!" called Jesse as Shalimar opened her eyes.  
Brennan and Adam went over and stood beside Shalimar, looking down at her.  
"Hey... how are you feeling?" asked Emma smiling as she stood next to Jesse.  
Shalimar looked at each of them, "I feel... ill. I hate feeling ill!"  
Jesse smiled, "Don't worry, Shal, you'll get better soon."  
Shalimar tried to smile but couldn't, "What's wrong with me, Adam?"  
Choosing his words carefully, Adam replied, "During the fight with the GSA agents, it seems as if, you were poisoned, Shalimar."  
"The slime..." she whispered understanding Adam completely.  
"I am working on an anitdote to it. But you're going to have to stay here and rest okay?"  
Shalimar nodded slightly, "Have you found out about those agents?"  
"Not yet," said Jesse smiling down at Shalimar, "We were too worried about you."  
"Don't be, Adam says I'm going to be fine and I certainly won't let some little spider-like mutant get the better of me, okay? You, Brennan and Emma have more important things to do, like finding that new mutant the GSA were after," said Shalimar looking at each of them.  
Jesse and Emma nodded smiling, Brennan looked away at Adam.  
Adam nodded, "Shalimar is right, go and research the agents and the new mutant and see what you can find."  
  
Jesse searched the database with Emma and Brennan's help. It took them a while to find Danielle, Harvey and Dana in the system but finally Jesse had all three profiles up on the screen. Brennan, Jesse and Emma sat reading about them.  
"Danielle Green, 23 years old, she's runs two shelters for homeless kids, and her mutant powers... she can heal the physical wounds of others and she is very difficult to kill, as her wounds heal almost immediately," read Jesse, "I can see why the GSA want her."  
"A mutant who cannot be killed would be a great asset to Eckhart and his agents," said Emma.  
"What about the Harvey guy?" said Brennan.  
Jesse bought up the profile, "Harvey Karlstone, he's got arachnid dna, from a spider, mixed with his human dna. That explains the ability to stick to walls!"  
"And the poison... think about it," said Emma, "Many dangerous spiders secrete deadly venom through their fangs -Harvey's 'venom' is in the slime... which is a version of the silk the spiders use to build their webs to trap their prey."  
Jesse nodded, "It looks as if he's a new addition to the GSA and seems to be a bit of a liability to Eckhart, according to a report here, and that's whay he's been assigned a partener, Dana Phillips."  
"Dana Philips is a GSA agent with the ability to 'freeze' people -she can only do this by concentrating hard on the person she wants to freeze..." read Emma.  
"That's why Shalimar froze mid-lunge," said Brennan, making Emma and Jesse look at him, "I knew something was wrong when she suddenly stopped moving and allowed 'spider-man' to attack her..."  
"Come on, lets tell Adam what we've found out," said Emma getting up.  
  
"Shalimar has slipped unconciousness again," said Adam when they asked if there were any changes in Shalimar's health, "Her vital signs are all stable, for now."  
Emma and Jesse proceeded to tell Adam what they had found out, whilst Brennan walked over to Shalimar. He looked down at her and touched her face gently, stroking her cheek. With his other hand he held her hand. He kissed her forehead before whispering to her.  
"He will die for what he's done to you, Shalimar, I'll see to that."  
Brennan straightened up and took one last look at Shalimar before joining the others.  
"You can't do anymore tonight," said Adam, "Go to bed now and in the morning you three can check out Danielle's shelters and her home, find out anything and everything about her and, if you can persuade her to come with you, bring her here, but under no circumstances do you try and force her, okay?"  
"Why aren't we going after the GSA agents?" asked Brennan to Adam.  
Adam spoke sternly to Brennan, "I know you want revenge, and you can have it, just not now, not until I tell you. Just get Danielle so that Eckhart doesn't. Got that?"  
"Fine," said Brennan coldly before heading to his room.  
Emma and Jesse followed on behind him. 


	3. Earth and Sky Shelters

Chapter 3  
  
Danielle received hugs and greetings from a dozen teenagers as she walked through the door of Sky Shelter. As Danielle neared her office at the back of the main hall, a cheery voice called out:  
"Hey girl!"  
"Hi Nina, how were the over-night kids?" asked Danielle as she went through the door to her small office.  
Nina, a nineteen year old runaway herself, had been one of the first teenagers to take advantage of Danielle's first shelter for runaways and the homeless children and teens, three years ago. She had become a very close friend of Danielle's and eventually Danielle offered her a job at Sky Shelter. Another trusted runaway-turned-employee, Jackie, oversaw the other homeless shelter Danielle ran, called Earth Shelter.  
"They took a while to settle but most were asleep by midnight, for a change!" laughed Nina as she followed Danielle, "Mark wasn't here last night, Danni."  
Danielle looked up from the post in her hand, "Again? Any word on the street about him?"  
"I asked some of the kids, most say they haven't seen him since he was last here. But Niko told me that he last saw Mark four days ago... going off with Jack Sanders."  
"The druggie?" said Danielle sighing heavily, "I had hoped he would give up going to Jack. Mark was so close to turning his life around..."  
"Danielle, you can't save them all -especially if they don't want the help," said Nina sadly, "On the plus side of things, Erin stayed last night."  
"Erin's back? Is she okay?"  
"She's fine, seems to be a bit quiet but she is still eating," said Nina, "Want to see her? She's upstairs in the girls' rec room."  
Danielle nodded, "I'll go get her. Now, go and enjoy your morning off and I'll see you at about one-thirty."  
"Don't you want me to wait until Fran or Ben get here?" asked Nina, referring to the other employees of Sky Shelter.  
"No, don't worry, I can hold the fort," said Danielle as she and Nina left her office, locking the door behind them.  
  
At Sanctuary:  
"You haven't been here all night, have you Brennan?" asked Emma as she entered the medical room and saw Brennan sitting across from Shalimar.  
Brennan glanced at her, "I couldn't sleep. I've been in here for the last four hours."  
Emma knew why, she also hadn't got to sleep until the early hours of the morning, "Any change?"  
Brennan shook his head, "Not really. She's been murmuring in her sleep a lot. I can't make out what she's saying but she seems to be in pain, Emma."  
"Do you think I should...?"  
Brennan nodded and watched as Emma used her telempathic powers to read Shalimar. Emma found that Shalimar was in distress because of the poison in her blood. Emma concentrated and projected an feeling of peace and tranquility, making Shal believe she wasn't suffering. Emma, content that Shalimar was no longer in agony, turned to Brennan.  
"You were right, but she's okay now," said Emma studying Brennan closely, "Have you slept at all?"  
"I've had an hour, maybe two. I dozed in here a couple of times."  
"Good, you're going to need your energy if we come up against the GSA whilst looking for Danielle, today."  
Brennan nodded as he continued to watch Shalimar.  
  
Later, Adam repeated his strict instructions to Brennan, Emma and Jesse about going after Danielle. They set off in the Double Helix not long after and Brennan suggested that they drop him off near one of the shelters and Emma and Jesse go to the other shelter and Danielle's apartment.  
"You aren't going by yourself," said Emma, "Jesse can go to Danielle's apartment and snoop around. I am going with you."  
"But, if we split up we can cover all three places at the same time!" protested Brennan.  
"You are in no mood to be polite or discreet with a new mutant right now, and I understand why but it means I'm going to have to come with you, okay?"  
Brennan was angry but agreed nonetheless.  
  
At Sky Shelter:  
"Danni, there's some people here to see you," said Ben as he knocked on her open office door.  
"Show them in, Ben, thanks," said Danielle not looking up until she heard the door close behind her visitors "Hel- What are you doing here?"  
Emma and Brennan stood on the other side of her desk.  
"Hello to you too," said Brennan under his breath.  
Emma elbowed him lightly, "Hi Danielle, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, but what do you want?"  
"We're here about what happened last night. Those people who attacked you, they are working for the GSA. They're after you because you are a new mutant, Danielle, and so are we," said Emma smiling, "Brennan and I are part of a team who are trying to save mutants like you from the GSA."  
Danielle sighed, "I know why they want me. Dana... she knew about my... 'gift', as she called it, and she told her boss about me."  
"We want to take you somewhere safe where Dana and the GSA won't be able to get you," said Emma.  
Danielle shook her head, "I can't just up and leave the shelters. The kids mean too much to me."  
"More than your own life?!" exploded Brennan who had become impatient with Danielle and Emma.  
"Brennan," said Emma, warning him.  
"No! Don't you get it?! If they get you, they will stick you in one of their little pods and you'll spend the rest of your life having experiments made on you -or maybe, they'll just kill you!" said Brennan to Danielle.  
"I am not going anywhere!" said Danielle sternly, "I don't care about me, as long as these kids who come here have a better chance in life."  
Emma stopped Brennan from going further, "Go outside, Brennan, now!"  
Brennan looked as if he was going to refuse but he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
"I'm sorry, Danielle," said Emma, "One of our friends got hurt last night and Brennan's upset, that's all."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but you understand why I can't just up and leave here, don't you?" said Danielle, "It wouldn't be fair to all the kids and the people who work for me."  
Emma nodded before Brennan's voice sounded over her comlink:  
"Emma, we have company, it's Dana and her GSA buddies."  
"Okay, Brennan," said Emma looking at Danielle, "I'm coming."  
"Hurry."  
Emma sighed, "We'll try to keep them away as best we can."  
"I'll lock the Shelter if I have to," said Danielle following Emma out to the door of Sky Shelter, "I haven't thanked you, Emma, for helping me last night."  
"Well, it'll all be for nothing if you get taken now," said Emma, "We will do everything to prevent it."  
  
Brennan stood a distance between the Shelter and the advancing group of GSA agents. Dana was in front and stopped as she saw Brennan. Emma came out of the Shelter and walked up beside him.  
"MutantX... but weren't there four of you the last time we met?" said Dana smiling, "How is your feral friend by the way?"  
"She'll be better once I wipe the floor with your partner," said Brennan, "Where is he? Too scared to face a little electricity?"  
Blue electricity crackled in Brennan's hand. Dana just raised her eyebrows and signalled to the other agents to attack. Brennan took most of them out before turning his electricity on Dana. She dodged his attack and used another agent to take Brennan's next attack. Emma was tackling a couple of agents when Dana used her powers to freeze Brennan. Emma saw her advancing on Brennan and turned her powers on Dana. Dana broke her concentration to attack Emma and Brennan fell to his knees. As Emma fought Dana, Brennan contacted Jesse via his comlink.  
"Jesse, it's Brennan, bring the Double Helix over to Sky Shelter," said Brennan before gathering enough energy to throw at Dana.  
"Trouble?" said Jesse, "I'm on my way."  
Brennan threw the bolt from his hand which succeeded in hitting its target but only made Dana flee to her car and drive off. 


	4. A Tortured Man

Chapter 4  
  
Emma contacted Adam as Jesse helped Brennan into the Double Helix. She told him about the attack from the GSA agents and Adam was concerned that they would try again.  
"Brennan was hurt," said Emma, "Dana used her powers."  
"Jesse can bring him back to Sanctuary," said Adam, "I want you to stay with Danielle, as she seems to trust you, Emma. Keep an eye on her, okay?"  
"Alright," said Emma, "Adam? I think you should know that Brennan lost his temper earlier. He didn't really mean to..."  
"I'm glad you told me, I'll keep him here with me."  
"Okay, how's Shal?"  
"She woke up about an hour ago, she's resting but concious."  
"That's a good sign right?" said Emma hopefully.  
Adam paused, "Yes, it is."  
"Great, see you later Adam."  
"Be careful Emma."  
"I will."  
  
At Sanctuary, Adam checked Brennan out and found that he was alright but he needed to get some rest. He told Brennan to go to bed but Brennan wanted to stay with Shalimar for a while. Adam relented this time and went to talk to Jesse who was sitting in front of the computer upstairs.  
"Did you find anything useful out?" asked Adam as he came up behind Jesse.  
Jesse shrugged, "I don't think it's useful, but I did find out a little bit about Danielle."  
Adam sat near Jesse who turned to face him.  
"I found a few pictures and her diary. It looks as if Danielle and Dana went to school together and were best friends up until Dana started working for Eckhart. Dana had told Danielle she would never tell anyone about her power but she betrayed her to further her position in the company."  
Adam nodded, "Anything else?"  
"That's about it really. Her apartment is small and it looks as of she doesn't spend that much time there. Her life revolves around the shelters."  
"Any idea why Danielle set up the shelters?"  
Jesse nodded, "I found out that her mother was a runaway who became pregnant on the streets. She died when Danielle was three, leaving her daughter with a couple who had tried to help Danielle's mother," said Jesse pausing, "Her mother had become dependant on drugs."  
Adam nodded, "That would explain why Danielle wants to help other runaways and homeless teens."  
  
Brennan stood beside Shalimar, looking down at her. She looked a little better but Brennan wasn't fooled. He knew that if Adam couldn't find the right antidote that Shalimar probably wouldn't make it through the next week. Brennan watched as Shalimar opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
"Hi Brennan," she said attempting to stretch her muscles, "I wish Adam would let me get out of here for a while, I am feeling much better."  
"He's worried about you, Shal, we all are. He wants to make sure you can beat this poison-"  
"Yeah... I guess every time I go unconcious, it isn't helping, is it?" Shalimar laughed nervously, "I will get well again, Brennan."  
Brennan looked away, fearing that Shalimar may read the pain in his eyes, "Of course you will..."  
"And I can't wait to kick your butt in a training session!"  
Brennan laughed, "In your dreams Shal!"  
"We'll just see about that," Shalimar smiled as Brennan looked into her eyes.  
After a moment, Shalimar reached out and touched his arm.  
"Shal, I-"  
Whatever Brenan was about to say died on his lips as he watched Shalimar loose conciousness again. As her hand slipped from his arm, Brennan took hold of it and kissed her cheek, before laying her hand by her side. Then, Brennan touched his comlink and called for Adam.  
  
Emma arrived back at Sanctuary later that night after Danielle had insisted that she went home. Emma had made Danielle agree not to leave her apartment until she turned up again in the morning. Danielle agreed and Emma was confident that she would keep her word, they had quickly become friends.  
Emma was about to go to her room when a strange feeling washed over her. Puzzeled she walked to the garden to find Brennan sitting by the water, staring into it.  
"What are you doing up?" she whispered as she knelt beside him.  
Brennan didn't take his eyes from the water but shrugged, "Danielle okay? Did you tell her I was sorry?"  
"She's fine and she understands, she knows we are worried about Shalimar," said Emma studying Brennan closely, "What's wrong Brennan?"  
For a few minutes he didn't say anything and Emma wondered if he was ignoring her, but finally he spoke.  
"It's all my fault..." he whispered.  
"What's your fault?" said Emma, "What's happening to Shal, you mean?"  
"I should have protected her..."  
Emma put her hand on his shoulder, "You aren't psychic, Brennan, you couldn't have known what Harvey was going to do to Shalimar. It isn't your fault!"  
Emma could see Brennan wasn't really listening to her.  
"She's laying in there... getting worse by the hour, Em... and I can't do anything to stop it..."  
To comfort him, Emma put her arms around him and hugged him close.  
  
The next morning, Emma went to Danielle's apartment. She knocked a few times but noone answered. Emma used her telempathic powers to try and connect with her. What she saw made her afraid.  
"Adam?" said Emma touching her comlink, "Danielle's gone, the GSA have her."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what do you think? I hope you like it :) Please review, if I get more reviews I'll try to post more chapters quicker! -songfulfish :) 


	5. Rescue Mission

CHAPTER 5 Rescue Mission  
  
Adam was trying to come up with a plan to rescue Danielle when Emma arrived back at Sanctuary. Brennan was still stationed at Shalimar's side, as he had been ever since he woke up that morning after catching a few hours of dreamless sleep. Jesse was trying to help Adam figure out what they were going to do.  
"Any idea where they may have taken her?" said Jesse as Emma appeared.  
"From the pictures I could get from Danielle, they've taken her straight to Eckhart," said Emma, "Adam, we've got to get her out of there."  
Adam nodded, "I agree, but I'm not happy about sending the three of you... you aren't as strong as you are when you are a full team, and Brennan is completely unpredictable."  
"True, but I don't think he wouldn't want to do this, he needs something to do," said Jesse.  
"You're probably right," said Adam.  
"He is right," said Brennan as he came up behind Adam, "As much as I hate to admit that, Jesse."  
Jesse smiled.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Emma to Brennan.  
"Yes. I'm coming with you."  
  
Danielle came round to find she had been strapped into a chair in a round room which had two doors, one to her right and one opposite her. She also realised, as she began remembering, that she'd been knocked out by someone who had called at her flat in the early hours of the morning. Her head hurt and she was sure she'd probably had a bad cut as there was dried blood on her shirt.  
"Ah, Miss Green, you are finally awake, I see," said a cold voice on her right.  
Danielle turned to look at Eckhart who had two agents with him. She recognised Dana's boss and she hated him.  
"Mason Eckhart."  
Eckhart looked surprised.  
Danielle laughed grimly, "Yes, I know who you are, why wouldn't I? You took my friend away from me... I won't help you, Eckhart, and I certainly won't be bought like Dana."  
"Oh?" said Eckhart, "We shall see."  
The door opposite Danielle slid open and Dana walked through. Dana wouldn't look at Danielle but walked over to Eckhart instead.  
"Miss Green here doesn't want to co-operate, Agent Phillips, perhaps you can persuade her. I'll come back in half an hour," said Eckhart before leaving the room.  
The two other agents stayed in the room armed with stunning weapons. Dana sighed and turned to Danielle.  
"Don't bother," said Danielle as Dana opened her mouth to speak, "I don't want to hear any of it."  
"Danni, listen to me," said Dana pleading with her, "I didn't want it to come to this. I wanted you and I to stay friends... I had hoped you would want to work with me-"  
"And give our kind over to him?!" said Danielle angrily, "How can you live with yourself?!"  
Dana sighed, "He's trying to help."  
"No, he isn't, Mutant X are the ones who want to help people like us... I was a fool not to trust them," said Danielle regretfully.  
"Danielle, if you don't join us willingly, I cannot be sure that you'll live to see another day... and I don't want you killed," said Dana, "I never wanted to see you get hurt."  
"It's a bit late for that, Dana. A real friend wouldn't turn her best friend over to a monster."  
Dana went pale and became angry, "Eckhart isn't a monster and you would believe me if Mutant X hadn't poisoned your mind against me."  
"That's a lie and you know it!" said Danielle, "Eckhart was the one who destroyed the friendship we had. Just give it up, Dana. I won't help you, join you, or anything."  
"Fine, I'll just let these guys have you for a while, then we'll talk again."  
Dana signalled to the agents and they moved forward to beat Danielle.  
  
Emma crept along a corridor, hiding every so often when an armed guard went past. She was dressed for a fight but she was hoping that she wouldn't have to do much hand-to-hand combat yet. As she came across two guards she used her telempathic powers to knock them out from a distance. Emma touched her comlink and whispered to Jesse and Brennan:  
"How you doing, guys?"  
"Fine," said Jesse as he and Brennan knocked out a couple of guards and got through another corridor without being caught, "You?"  
"I'm getting closer, I can feel it, but they've increased security and it's getting tricky," said Emma.  
"Don't worry, we'll head your way to help, okay?" said Brennan.  
"Alright."  
Emma rounded a corner and found two guards by a door. They didn't spot Emma as she used her telempathic powers again, but a guard came out the door and saw her. Emma wasn't quick enough and he managed to raise the alarm. "Damnit," said Emma after knocking him out, "Sorry guys, my fault. I'm heading along another corridor, be careful now okay?"  
"You too," replied Jesse through his comlink, "We're on our way to you."  
  
Eckhart returned to see a bruised Danielle slumped unconscious in the chair. Dana hadn't watched as the agents had beaten her ex-best friend and she had blocked out the noises of Danielle's pain.  
"Agent Phillips," said Eckhart, "I hope you haven't done too much damage to our captive. Did you get anything out of her?"  
Dana turned to Eckhart, "No, sir. She never once caved in. When the men beat her, she even fought back."  
"How?" asked Eckhart puzzled.  
"I didn't know that she not only has the power to heal but to re-open old wounds... I don't even think she knew until she was being attacked by the men."  
"Hmm... luckily for you, I believe that you didn't know about this. This makes Miss Green even more valuable to us."  
Suddenly the alarm went off and in rushed Harvey. He stood in front of Eckhart.  
"Sir, we have a breach," Harvey said coldly, "It's Mutant X... well, three of them anyway."  
Eckhart smiled, "I always knew Adam was a fool. The Mutant X team are a member down. Eliminate Mulwray and Kilmartin. Allow the girl to get here."  
"Why?" asked Dana all of a sudden.  
"Because, Agent Phillips, Emma deLauro knows everything about Mutant X, all the safehouses, Sanctuary... everything Adam has worked so hard at concealing from me," said Eckhart, "Capture her and we can eliminate Adam and Mutant X forever."  
Dana and Harvey were dismissed.  
  
Emma was crouching in the shadows when Dana and Harvey came out of the door where they were keeping Danielle. Emma let them pass then touched her comlink again.  
"Jesse? Company coming your way, it's Harvey and Dana, be careful," she whispered.  
"Got it Em," said Jesse, "Get Danielle and go to the Double Helix, wait for us there."  
"Okay."  
  
A few minutes later, Jesse and Brennan stopped in their tracks because they were face-to-face with Dana and Harvey. Jesse glanced at Brennan who had a thunderous look on his face as he stared at Harvey. 'I guess that means I'm facing Dana,' thought Jesse before Brennan launched himself at Harvey. A fight ensued. Jesse managed to fight Dana, preventing her from using her powers on him or Brennan as they fought. Brennan tried using his electricity but Harvey managed to dodge it. Harvey stuck up on the ceiling and Brennan looked up at him.  
"How is your feral friend by the way?" said Harvey with a smirk.  
Brennan used his electricity again to get Harvey off the ceiling and fought him harder and harder. Jesse managed to knock Dana out and turned to see Brennan beating a unconscious, bruised and bleeding lump that was Harvey.  
"You bastard! I hope you die for what you've done to Shalimar!" ranted Brennan as he kicked Harvey.  
"Brennan, stop... BRENNAN!" said Jesse before grabbing his arm, "Stop. You've done enough. Let's help Emma."  
Brennan looked at him, then back at Harvey before nodding in agreement.  
  
Emma entered the room where Danielle was by the side door. As she saw Danielle in the chair she ran over and crouched in front of her. She touched Danielle's bruised face carefully. Danielle opened her eyes slightly but was still very drowsy.  
"Hey Danielle, it's Emma. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here," said Emma as she checked Danielle's neck, finding the sub-dermal governor.  
Danielle opened her mouth and muttered something.  
"What is it?" said Emma as she attempted to get Danielle out of the seat.  
"Trap... it's a trap," whispered Danielle before looking towards the door opposite her.  
Emma followed her gaze as half a dozen GSA men filtered in the room all armed with various weapons.  
"Damn," whispered Emma touching her comlink, "I've got trouble. Hurry."  
Brennan and Jesse heard her call and took off as fast as they could.  
The GSA men stood round the room blocking both doors but didn't advance on Emma. She wondered why then Eckhart's voice sounded in the room, although he was no where to be seen.  
"Miss deLauro, how nice to see you again, unfortunately for you it won't be for long... unless you give me what I want."  
"I'll never help you, Eckhart," said Emma loud and clear.  
"Then I'll let these men take it by force."  
Suddenly all hell broke loose. As two men went to attack Emma, Jesse phased through the wall and spooked both of them. Jesse knocked the guys out. Brennan stormed in through the side door and attacked an agent with his electricity before fighting another. Emma took an agent on and Jesse took out the last agent who was dumb enough to stay in the room long enough for a fight. With all the GSA men flat out on the floor, Brennan short-circuited Danielle's sub-dermal governor before Jesse and Emma got her out the chair. They escaped to the Double Helix, much to Eckhart's displeasure. 


	6. A Dying Friend

Chapter 6: A Dying Friend  
  
As they took off in the Double Helix, Emma saw to Danielle and managed to extract the sub-dermal governor now Brennan had deactivated it. Jesse glanced at Brennan who hadn't said much since they'd got into the Double Helix.  
"Brennan, you alright?" asked Jesse.  
Brennan looked at Jesse and shrugged before touching his comlink, "Adam? It's Brennan. We've got Danielle and we're heading back to you at Sanctuary."  
"Everyone okay?" asked Adam.  
"Yeah, just," said Jesse who looked back at Danielle who smiled weakly, "We had a couple of close calls."  
"How is Shalimar?" asked Brennan to Adam.  
There was a long pause before Adam spoke, "You'll see when you get back."  
Adam cut the link abruptly making Emma and Jesse look at each other with bleak expressions on their faces.  
  
Dana stepped through into Eckhart's office where she had been called after recovering from her fight with Jesse. Eckhart stood looking through the glass down at the room where scientists where checking mutants in their stasis pods. He didn't turn as Dana came in.  
"Agent Phillips, could you explain to me how two members of Mutant X managed to overpower two of my most skilled agents, ultimately allowing them to help their friend and escape with our captive mutant?"  
Dana's face paled at his words and there was a note of panic in her voice as she spoke, "Sir, I'm sure if you give Agent Karlstone and I another chance to prove ourselves we will not fail you again..."  
Eckhart turns around to observe her before sitting in his chair.  
"I'm afraid Agent Karlstone is no longer working for the GSA," said Eckhart carefully judging Dana's reaction.  
Dana frowned, puzzled.  
"Due to your lack of team work, Brennan Mulwray managed to do irreparable damage to Agent Karlstone causing me to do the only thing I can: I have had Mr Karlstone placed into stasis... where you shall shortly be joining him."  
Eckhart signalled to the agents behind Dana who used their shocking weapons on her before she had time to react.  
  
Back at Sanctuary, Danielle was amazed at the Mutant X base. Emma delighted in showing her things, whilst Jesse followed Brennan to the medical room after discarding their jackets. Adam had moved Shalimar on to a bed over one side of the room where he was still monitoring her. Brennan went straight over to her and took her hand in his before bending down and whispering in her ear.  
"I did it, Shal. I made him pay. Don't die on me now okay?"  
Shalimar gave no reaction to his words, she looked as if she was sleeping peacefully.  
"Adam?" said Brennan as he turned to look over the other side of the room where Jesse and Adam had been talking in hushed voices.  
Adam looked at Brennan and sighed, motioning for him to come over to him. Brennan kissed Shal's forehead gently before moving away. Jesse refused to look at him as they passed and Jesse took his place at Shalimar's side.  
"What?" asked Brennan looking at Adam's face.  
Adam put his hand on Brennan's shoulder, "There is no easy way to say this, Brennan. Shalimar... there is no cure for her. She will die and I can't do anything to stop it."  
Brennan closed his eyes as the pain welled up inside him.  
"How... how long has she got?" he asked uncertain he wanted to really know the answer.  
Adam swallowed the lump in his throat, "An hour, maybe two."  
Brennan moved away and punched the nearest wall in frustration and distress.  
  
Emma was showing Danielle the garden when she suddenly was overcome with pain. She clutched at her head and Danielle asked what was wrong.  
"Brennan... something's wrong with Shal," said Emma looking at Danielle, "Come with me."  
Danielle nodded and followed Emma to the medical room.  
Emma looked around the room as she and Danielle entered to see Brennan slumped on the floor with his head in his hands. Jesse was whispering to Shalimar with tears in his eyes. Adam was standing by the computers which were still monitoring Shal but he was staring over at her form on the bed. Emma couldn't block out the dreadful feeling coming over her.  
"Adam?" she said quietly, but he didn't answer her.  
Adam couldn't look at her either, but he didn't need to. Emma could see everything she needed to know in the expressions and feelings of her friends. She walked over to Shalimar's side and touched her face. She could also hear Jesse's mumbling now:  
"You can't die, Shal... you just can't leave now... we've been part of the team since the beginning... it wouldn't be the same with you gone..."  
Emma began crying silently.  
Danielle stood helplessly and watched the Mutant X team as they each dealt with their friends' dying in a different way. She was moved by their closeness and obvious pain. 'I wonder...,' thought Danielle before going up to Adam.  
"Adam?" said Danielle making him look at her, "I want to try, will you let me?"  
Adam understood her meaning and eventually nodded. Danielle smiled and walked over to stand beside Emma.  
"Where's Shalimar's wound -the one Harvey infected? Is it still open?" she asked.  
Jesse snapped out of his mumbling to answer her, "It's on her arm, the one by you... it never closed over..."  
Danielle took hold of Shalimar's arm and looked over the swollen, green wound. She placed her right hand just above the laceration and concentrated all her power on healing. Emma and Jesse watched as an orange glow built up under Danielle's hand and then began flowing into the wound. As the glow spread around Shalimar's body, Shalimar began moving in obvious pain.  
"Hold her still," said Danielle still concentrating on healing Shalimar.  
Emma and Jesse held on to Shalimar.  
At the sound of Shalimar's whimpering, Brennan got up and looked at the scene. He became angry and called out to Adam.  
"Stop her, Adam, she's making it worse! Shalimar's too weak for this!"  
Adam moved over to stop Brennan interfering, "No, Brennan. Danielle is our only hope of getting Shalimar well again. Don't ruin it."  
Brennan still looked furious but backed down, "Fine, but I will not stay to see her die like this."  
Adam watched as Brennan fled the room.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Danielle collapsed in exhaustion. Adam caught her and put her in the medical chair in the centre of the room. He quickly checked her over to make sure she was alright.  
"Adam!" said Emma excitedly, "Shalimar's okay!"  
Adam rushed over to the computer where Emma was and saw that Shal's vital signs had all gone back to normal. Adam closed his eyes in relief.  
"She's coming round!" said Jesse as Shalimar stirred and opened her eyes, "Hey you!"  
Shalimar turned to look at Jesse and managed a smile for him, "Jesse... Emma... Adam... what's going on? Where's Brennan?"  
Jesse proceeded to tell Shalimar what had happened that day including what had happened at Genomex, and Brennan storming out of the medical room.  
Shalimar digested what Jesse told her and slowly sat up with a little help from Emma. Adam rushed forward when Shal went to stand up. He tried stopping her from getting off the bed but Shal refused to sit around any longer.  
"Adam, I really appreciate the concern but I've been laying around in here for ages. I'm fine, thanks to Danielle, now please just let me move!" Shalimar said with a smile to soften her argument.  
Adam sighed but was so happy that she was okay that he let her do what she wanted. After stretching her muscles, Shalimar was suddenly hugged by Jesse and Emma at the same time.  
"Don't ever frighten us like that again!" said Jesse grinning from ear to ear.  
Shalimar laughed at both him and Emma as they squeezed her hard.  
"Guys? Can you let go now? I kinda can't breathe!" said Shalimar before being abruptly released by Emma and Jesse.  
"Sorry Shal," said Jesse and Emma together with laughter sparkling in their eyes.  
Shalimar looked around at Adam and went over and hugged him.  
"I know you did everything you could for me, Adam. Thank you for trying," whispered Shalimar.  
Adam looked into her eyes, "I'm glad you are alright, Shalimar. I missed you."  
  
Emma went up and checked on Danielle who came round slowly. Emma smiled as Danielle opened her eyes.  
"Emma..."  
"How are you feeling?" asked Emma.  
"I'm fine... well... I will be... in a while. Shalimar's okay... right?"  
"I'm fine. Thank you so much, Danielle," said Shalimar coming up beside Emma, "I owe you my life."  
Danielle smiled, "I had... to try... I wasn't sure if it would work but it did."  
"Yes, it did," said Shalimar smiling, "Thank you so much... sorry about Brennan."  
Danielle tried to sit up and succeeded, "Brennan was only worried. He thought I was making things worse. He cares a lot about you, Shalimar."  
Shalimar looked down, "It still doesn't excuse him from acting the way he did."  
"It does, Shal," said Emma backing Danielle up, "He's been beating himself up over what happened to you. He blames himself for not protecting you. Brennan has spent so much time in here... he has hardly slept."  
Shalimar sighed, "So, where has he gone?"  
Emma smiled, "I've no doubt you'll find him in the garden. Don't be too hard on him, Shal. I know what he feels about you, it's written on his face every time he looks at you."  
Emma hugged Shalimar again, "I am so glad you're alright... and Brennan will be too."  
"Thank you," said Shalimar to Emma before looking at Danielle, "I'll talk to you later, okay, after you've had a rest."  
Danielle smiled and she and Emma watched as Shalimar left the room. 


	7. And Then There Were Six

Chapter 7: And Then There Were Six  
  
Brennan sat staring into the water at his reflection without really seeing anything. His mind raced over what had gone on in the medical room and the possible outcomes of Danielle's attempt at healing Shalimar after he had left. He desperately wanted to know what had happened but he refused to go back in case Danielle hadn't managed to save Shalimar. Brennan was feeling guilty about how he'd reacted to Danielle in the medical room and he was still blaming himself for what had happened to Shalimar when a familiar face appeared beside his in the water.  
"See anything interesting?" said Shalimar with a smile, standing beside him.  
Brennan turned and looked up at her with disbelief in his eyes. Shalimar opened her arms to him and he got up and hugged her. Brennan touched her hair and her face, looking her over as if he was memorising everything about her all over again.  
"I thought..." Brennan started.  
Shalimar's eyes filled with tears at the pain she heard in his voice, "It's okay, Brennan."  
"I thought I'd lost you forever... I don't know what I would have done..."  
Shalimar touched his cheek with her right hand, "I am still here," before putting her lips to his in a gentle kiss.  
Brennan looked into her eyes as Shalimar pulled away. She smiled at him and Brennan kissed her again, deeper this time. When they broke away, Brennan was the first to speak.  
"I've been wanting to tell you something, Shal."  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
Shalimar kissed him again before whispering to him, "I love you too."  
She took Brennan's hand in hers and made him sit down with her on a nearby bench.  
"You know, I asked where you were when I woke up?"  
"You did?" said Brennan with pain in his voice.  
"Yes, I wondered why you weren't there like you had been every other time I'd woken up in the medical room. When Emma told me you'd walked out-"  
"I..." Brennan couldn't find the words.  
"Don't worry, Danielle stuck up for you, as did Emma," said Shalimar looking into his eyes, "Don't feel bad about it, Danielle understood."  
"I owe her."  
Shalimar smiled, "So do I. She saved my life."  
Brennan looked away as pain surfaced in his eyes again.  
"Hey," said Shalimar making him look at her, "You couldn't have stopped Harvey hurting me Brennan. There were GSA agents to deal with as well as Dana and Harvey. You couldn't fight the GSA men and protect me at the same time, that's why we're part of a team. But even a team can have problems."  
Brennan sighed, "Yeah, I guess."  
"So, no more blaming yourself for what that creep did to me, okay?" said Shalimar, "I want to know all about you, Jesse and Emma getting Danielle back from Eckhart cos Jesse gave me a very edited version of the events... but you'll have to wait until Adam has checked me over again."  
Shalimar rolled her eyes and Brennan laughed. Shal grinned before pulling him up with her. As she went to walk away, Brennan pulled her back into his arms.  
"Brennan!" Shalimar said before Brennan silenced her with a kiss.  
Brennan pulled away and said, "Promise me something?"  
"Anything."  
"Promise me you'll never ever scare me like that again."  
Shalimar smiled with laughter sparkling in her eyes, remembering Jesse's similar words, "I'll try!"  
  
Danielle spent the next few hours in the medical room asleep. Adam, Jesse and Emma weren't surprised to see Shalimar and Brennan holding hands and kissing one another.  
"About time too," said Emma, "I wondered when you'd both admit your feelings."  
"You knew?" said Brennan.  
"Duh! Of course, something that obvious is hard to miss even if I am a psionic."  
Brennan smiled and he and Shalimar kissed. Jesse pretended to gag.  
"Get a room!" he said before laughing as Shalimar aimed a punch at him.  
"He's only jealous, Shal," said Brennan who laughed as Jesse looked at him as if he was going to kill him.  
"At least you won't be causing damage to the walls any more Brennan," grinned Jesse before dodging a hit from Brennan.  
Adam stood watching the four of them together and smiled. He was happy for Shalimar and Brennan although he had a few reservations about it. He wondered if they would have problems when out fighting the GSA together. Adam had a feeling that they would be alright eventually and wondered if a different change would do the group good. He walked back to the medical room and checked on Danielle.  
"You're awake," said Adam as he saw her sitting up.  
Danielle smiled, "Yes, I'm feeling fine now."  
"Good," said Adam as he went up to her, "What you did for Shalimar was very kind of you."  
Danielle shrugged, "I had to do something, I couldn't just watch her die when I have the power to heal."  
"But there was no guarantee that it would work, yet you still tried."  
"Yes," said Danielle nodding, "I owed you all for saving me from Eckhart and the GSA more than once."  
Adam smiled, "You have spent your life helping adolescent runaways, some of which are mutants themselves."  
Danielle nodded, "It's not easy for them to deal with their powers."  
"Yes, and I wanted to talk to you about that and something else."  
  
An hour later, Adam went to talk to Jesse, Brennan, Shalimar and Emma. He got them to sit down and told them he had something important to discuss with them.  
"What's up, Adam?" said Emma worriedly.  
Adam smiled at her concern, "Nothing to start worrying about. I know that you've all been through a lot recently and I was hoping to get things back to normal... but with things the way they are, I'd rather we moved forward."  
Puzzled, Jesse frowned, "Meaning?"  
"I want to know what you think of making Danielle a member of Mutant X."  
A stunned silence followed before Jesse opened his mouth:  
"She isn't a fighter."  
"She'll learn, just like you all had to," said Adam folding his arms.  
Jesse accepted that, "Okay."  
"Emma?" said Adam.  
Emma shrugged, "I don't have a complaint, as long as Danielle wants to join us."  
"Brennan? Shalimar?" asked Adam.  
Shalimar and Brennan looked at one another.  
"She'd be an asset to us," said Brennan, "She also likes helping people... it's fine by me."  
Shalimar nodded in agreement, "I owe her a lot. She's nice and gets on with us... yeah, if she wants to become one of us, sure."  
Adam grinned, "Good. I have asked her to consider it but she made it clear that I was to ask the four of you first. Emma, go and get Danielle for me, she's in the medical room."  
Emma nodded and with a smile left the room.  
Danielle was overjoyed at the teams' reaction and she was happy to be trained in fighting. Adam gave her a comlink of her own, and he saw great potential in her. Danielle relinquished her shelters to her most trusted friends and employees, not before taking the mutant teenagers to nearby safehouses. Many asked to be put into the Underground, others assured Danielle that they would use the safehouses and check in at the shelters regularly. Danielle continued to check up on many of them even whilst she was part of Mutant X. Emma, Jesse, Danielle, Shalimar and Brennan became a powerful team and Adam was proud to see that the Mutant X team was stronger than ever. 


End file.
